Recontact former Massachusetts tuberculosis sanatoriums and obtain necessary permission and clearances to conduct the study. Select the population to study: both women and men who were discharged alive and who received various treatments for pulmonary tuberculosis. Design forms to abstract medical information and location information from medical records. Abstract medical and location information on all subjected selected for study. Locate the population selected for study. Design a patient questionnaire to obtain information on current and past disease status, especially cancer history. Mail the questionnaire to all patients located alive. Validate all reported cancer diagnosis. Computerize the medical record data, questionnaire response data, and death certificate data. Determine radiation organ doses as accurately as possible.